


Seasonal

by wormhourdeluxe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dragon Raihan, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: Leon has gotten comfortably used to helping Raihan through a rut.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 379





	Seasonal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [secondary typing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068571) by [bukkunkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun). 



It was going to be fine.

Leon swore it would. He was positive. The champion could never be anything but perfect when it came to solving problems. Not that– not that Raihan was a  _ problem _ –

He swallowed thickly when lips stuttered against his throat. It was maybe the fourth time teeth had caught on his skin in the past fifteen or so minutes. "Raihan," He whispered, delicately jostling the man. There was no response. It was barely enough to dislodge him. Raihan made a tiny and confused whuffing sound far too adorable and feverishly uncharacteristic. 

The other trainer had been wandering through Hammerlocke when Leon had gotten there– had barely managed more than to stagger dazedly towards him when he had called his name, eyes bleary and covered with a thin veil of sweat.

Sometimes, even dragons were very dumb. Leon had no idea how Raihan could just forget his own symptoms, early season or not. He had thought that being a dragon pokemon breeder would remind him that fertility cycles were not always exact in their estimations.

"Leon," he groaned, drawn-out and only a little whiny. Carefully filed claws scraped harmlessly down Leon's front. It was barely enough pressure to do more than tickle him, sliding lightly down his stomach. He shivered. Even through his thin shirt, the light touch left little buzzing trails down his skin. Had he been  _ conditioned _ or something? It seemed his body had gotten used to responding to even the faintest touches, if they were from his mate–  _ "Leonnn," _ Raihan whined louder. He was quickly becoming more impatient and needy the longer Leon took. Which wasn’t fair, because it was only due to Raihan’s own unsteady legs that Leon was moving so slowly. Someone leaning so heavily onto him didn't have the right to complain about his pace. 

Or to keep trying to suck a hickey into the side of his throat.  _ One _ of them had to focus, thank you. 

Leon was, as usual, abruptly aware of how grateful he was to not have been born with a typing like Raihan was. "Almost there." The words were light. Delicate and airy, as if they could barely bear to leave his throat. Just slightly choked, when he could feel the pressure of Raihan's fangs gently pressing back into his skin.

Raihan was not a dragon. He was not a pokemon. No wings or scales or a lashing tail– but the aggravated sound that left him, even in his current state, made Leon unconsciously press his thighs together.

"Almost there," He promised again. His voice pitched weirdly. It was fine. Raihan wouldn't be able to notice anyway. Long fingers continued trailing down his front, absentmindedly pressing claws into the fabric with the clear building intent to tear. Leon expertly nudged Raihan to better lean on him, forcing his arms to steady himself instead of to  _ touch,  _ and cursed the length of them for the millionth time as more blood rushed down south. Humans were not supposed to react so strongly to pheromones. This was frankly unfair and they both knew it.

Leon almost cried when they stumbled up to Raihan's private rooms. It wasn't his house, or like Leon's apartment– none of the soft fabrics and large bed that made up a proper nest– but it was  _ private _ , and quiet, and had a change or two of clothes, a large sofa, drinks, snacks. 

...and Raihan kept lube in there after that one time a battle got too heated. That part was a lot more important.

The champion shuffled inside, kicking the door closed behind them in a practiced maneuver and was happy to hear it automatically click. Raihan went down like a whining bag full of bricks onto the couch. Leon didn't even have to order him to strip. Immediately, the dragon tamer was occupied in struggling out of his clothes. A shirt, hoodie, and shorts quickly became a frenzied dance of straining muscles and flailing limbs– leaving Raihan panting and flushed and somehow more sweaty.

Leon snapped out of his trance the moment glowing blue eyes landed on him. Raihan's pupils were so slitted he could barely make them out among the blue. 

His heart jumped in his chest. 

"Right, righto," He stammered, "I'll just–"  _ lube, lube–  _ there– Raihan practically purred when Leon hastily returned, sliding into his lap with practiced ease. His hands barely shook where they wiggled his shorts and leggings down and away. "Remember," he recited slowly, pouring lube on his hand. Raihan would never hurt him, but it was practically ingrained now to repeat it. "Slowly, carefully. Claws down and away, teeth behind lips." Those eyes were unblinking. Raihan had started tightening and loosening his grip where his hands had settled on Leon's thighs, gently massaging the muscles. His hands were almost searing hot.

They tightened just a little more, grew a little hotter, as Leon leaned back and slipped a finger inside of himself.

This was easy. This was familiar. Leon's hips jerked, a tiny startled noise escaping him when the burn of his second finger caught him off guard. It always did, somehow. It seemed no matter how many times they did this Leon's body still jumped. Or maybe it was the way Raihan looked at him. Or the way his claws made tiny, sharp indents in his thighs. or maybe the way he licked his lips, like he wanted to eat him alive, or the cock that was happily and unashamedly pressing up against his inner thigh–

Leon wheezed when Raihan suddenly sat up. The shift took him with it, nearly sending him sprawling back. It was only shooting out an arm to catch the top of the couch that stopped them both from devolving into something messy and feral. It definitely had been the first few times they had shared Raihan's rut.

Raihan's teeth still clicked next to his ear. Leon shivered violently. He wouldn't bite– wasn't far enough gone to bite without permission, but the reminder that he  _ could _ , that it was nothing but his own lips between those fangs and Leon's throat was almost overwhelming.

"I've got you, I've got you," He hushed soothingly. Raihan muffled a sound almost like a whimper into Leon's skin. "Shh, It's okay. Let me take care of you..." A third finger, a fourth–  _ maybe _ he was rushing. Leon didn't care. Not in the slightest. Raihan's dick was curved up between his legs, flushed and hard and an angry red, already swelling beautifully at the base in a way that made Leon's mouth  _ water. _

Raihan really did whimper this time, when Leon gently slicked him up. "G-good boy," he murmured, buzzing with pride, with easy happiness– and slowly sank down as far as he could. Blunted claws dug deeper into the meat of his thighs. He could feel the way Raihan's jaw clenched tightly, lips closed tightly where they pressed to his shoulder. Such good control. Always so well-mannered, even when he was so far lost to his season that words escaped him.

Leon gasped as Raihan's slowly swelling knot tugged at his rim. It was a test just to slide down onto it. He grit his teeth tightly around a whimper of his own when Raihan uncontrollably rolled his hips, a tiny little thrust up deeper inside of Leon. Raihan was already big. Big enough to give even the champion pause. But with the added pressure of the knot, forming against his prostate–

_ "Mmh, _ L-Lee?" Raihan mumbled. His dragon's eyes were starting to gain a little more clarity. Leon choked when he shifted to prop himself up on his elbows, the tiny movement enough to make his already shaky knees slip out from under him. The last two inches of his cock forced itself into Leon as he fell, making him yelp as if an electric shock had jerked up his spine. The champion barely registered Raihan's nails digging into his hips. The knot that was slowly building suddenly seemed so much  _ bigger  _ now that it was fully in him– stretching Leon so wide that he nearly bit through his lip. 

Raihan looked abruptly much more awake. "W-wait!" Leon squeaked, flailing for a purchase as Raihan instinctively moved to properly sit up and only making Leon throw his head back, clenching down without control as that knot firmly ground against his prostate. "Rai–  _ wait, _ hold on–" His hands slapped onto Raihan's shoulders and  _ squeezed. _ A last bid for control.

Those hands on his hips tugged, pulling him closer. Leon cried out as his dick ground lightly against Raihan's abs. He was too  _ sensitive– _ hadn't even  _ noticed– _

Teeth nipped at his adam's apple and Leon frantically bit back a strangled noise as he came.

"Y-you  _ wanker," _ Was the first thing he managed, when he had shaken down enough from his orgasm to speak. Leon grabbed Raihan's cheeks and pulled gently. "Couldn't just wait, could you?" It was supposed to be Raihan who was cared for right now. A rut always lasted several rounds, sometimes several  _ days, _ and Leon needed to focus on  _ him, _ not the other way around.

Raihan smiled at him, looking ridiculously radiant even with his face squished between Leon's palms.

The champion was  _ weak. _

The pleased little rumbles that vibrated up from Raihan's chest when Leon kissed his nose were frankly unfair. "Be more patient," He grumbled uselessly. "I don't want to end up leaving you behind." It had happened before, the first few times. Raihan got too tossed up in his hormones and Leon had ended up passing out once or twice. That tended to happen when your boyfriend used you like seven times in one night.

(Waking up had been glorious, though. Leon didn't even know he  _ could _ get sore in those muscles.)

Raihan nuzzled into Leon's touch, practically crooning when the smaller trainer touched him.  _ "Mhm," _ He said noncommittally. Leon squirmed a little when he pulled him closer, abruptly reminded of the cock still buried inside of him. The sensitivity was thankfully simmering down a little, but when the slightest twitch made his guts twist and boil Leon wasn't sure of his future in composure. "Sure love."

Leon scowled. He wouldn't be laughing once Leon regained the full feeling in his thighs. "You're doing pretty well," He admitted instead. Usually, Raihan was a lot more manic by now. Most ruts started by Leon either finding Raihan feverishly making a nest, or by getting tackled to the floor. He hadn't had the time to ask before, but... "Are you on suppressants or something? I'm surprised your team even let you leave your apartment today!" Raihan's team was as in tune with their trainer as Leon’s own. Sometimes Leon only found out Raihan had shut himself off for his heat because Flygon showed up at Wyndon. 

He had never seen him so docile before.

Raihan grinned, eyes still a little fuzzy where they settled on Leon's face. "Think 's early," He mumbled out. Leon sucked in a breath as he shifted to get more comfortable, easy smile twitching when he no doubt felt Leon squeeze around him. "Not usually... mm." It wasn’t the first time his rut had come early, but it was the first time Raihan had taken it so well. 

Leon mentalled shrugged to himself. It really didn't matter in the end, did it?

The dragon tamer fell back against the couch cushions as Leon gently swivelled his hips, head tilting back to reveal the long stretch of his bare throat.  _ "ah, _ that's–  _ Lee–" _

The last of the oversensitivity faded. Leon braced his knees on either side of Raihan's hips. 

The immediate change in pace made a filthy wet noise. Leon shivered as he felt excess lube drip out of him, cool against his inner thighs. Every press down made his hips stutter. Raihan wasn't making it easier on him– even dazed and struggling to catch up his body instinctively followed Leon's movements. Every little reciprocative thrust up into Leon forced the biggest part of his knot past his rim, rubbing across raw nerves roughly enough to make his toes curl.

He just needed to make Raihan come. A couple of times. Enough to wring him out. Leon knew from experience the way a rut burned through him– boiling his blood and forcing a hairline tremble into his hands. 

Raihan already had eyes intense enough to make Leon stop breathing. Having that gaze pinned on him while also being bodily pinned to a wall, or a bed, or even the floor was too much for him. Just a look was all it seemed to take now to make him instinctively cross his legs.

Leon jerked in surprise as Raihan's grip abruptly tightened on his hips, an unprepared little  _ "ah!" _ hissing out of him when those burning hands yanked him further down. The burn in his thighs had been on the back of his mind. Completely overridden, irrelevant, until they had again skid out from under him and suddenly Leon was gasping, hands scrambling to brace himself as Raihan bounced him in his lap. 

"R-Raihan!" He cried out. Cyan eyes squinted up at him, barely prying open enough to catch sight of Leon squirming on top of him. Raihan's whole body was quickly tensing. His face twisted, hips jolting–  _ "Ah, ah, Yes–" _ Leon curled inwards, clawing uselessly at the couch. Raihan groaned loudly and stuffed him as full as he could. Lube squelched as it flowed out between them, dripping down the champion’s shaking thighs. Raihan's cum was as searing hot as the rest of him. It always was. Like fire, like molten lava inside of him.

Lashes fluttering, Leon tried to catch his breath. He hadn't come but  _ Arceus _ was he  _ close– _ every minuscule twitch and shift of Raihan's shaft rubbed his prostate raw. The knot was so large it almost made Leon  _ sob, _ and yet...

"Y-you, You didn't knot me," He panted out. His fingers were white and trembling where they unsteadily moved from the couch to Raihan's chest. Even with his own heart roaring in his ears, it was easy and familiar to catch the rapid pulse of Raihan's heartbeat under his palms. "W-Wh..."

Champions did not squeak. Leon was not the kind of person who squeaked.

Raihan's face, when he shoved Leon down against the couch and yanked his knees over his shoulders, was too smug to admit hearing anything but. "You just feel so  _ good, _ babe," He crooned, tilting Leon's hips up to hilt his cock right back into the smaller trainer. His smirk widened at Leon’s telltale flush, unable to hide how he twitched at the praise. "How could I just go for one round?"

Unfair, smug and unfair and frankly _tasteless,_ the bastard– "As if you ever just _mmgh!_ E-ever just– _ah, ah,_ _R-Rai–!"_ Raihan set a fast pace. Even faster than Leon had managed, with the leverage of gravity to begin pounding Leon into the cushions. It was quickly turning his brain to mush. "Rai, Rai, _Rai–"_

Teeth latched onto his throat, a tongue flicking out to taste the sweat on his adam's apple. Leon shrieked loudly when a hand dripping with smeared lube and cum wrapped tightly around his cock.

_ "Mm, Lee~" _ Raihan groaned, nipping at the corner of his jaw. His moans were breathy, light,  _ directly into Leon's ear _ – "S-So good for me, always... always letting me..." A guttural growl vibrated into Leon's neck and directly down his spine to his dick. "Lettin'... Lettin' me just fuck you, hold you down and knot you..." It was a small mercy to have Raihan's face pressed into his skin. It kept those eyes far from his own. Kept his tears out of sight, kept Raihan from seeing the way his jaw fell slack and eyes were uncontrollably starting to roll back. 

_ "I love you. _ You're so good to me, Lee," Raihan praised. Leon arched up into him, head thrown back, scream silenced and drooling as the knot popped more fully inside of him and  _ caught _ – "You're  _ perfect." _

The noise that maybe escaped him was mangled and breathless. Leon's eyes rolled back just as teeth sank into the meat of his shoulder. Pain pitched pleasure higher and higher until he  _ spasmed _ under Raihan. He burned inside and out– his orgasm splattering over his shivering abs as Raihan came so deep inside of him Leon swore he'd taste it on the back of his tongue.

There was little brain function left in him to do more than curl into Raihan and gasp for breath. Eventually, the little shivers shaking him apart simmered down enough to feel those warm hands on his back, gently stroking down his spine. Leon didn't bother testing if they were locked. 

"M' hips're num'," He mumbled dazedly into Raihan's chest. It was meant to be accusatory, but according to Raihan's chuckle, it just came out as whiny. "Mmgh... feel better?"

When he looked up, this time, Raihan's blue eyes were clear and focused. His pupils were back to being round and soft on Leon's face. "Thank you," He whispered. "You know I always do with you." 

Leon's cheeks flushed hotly. It was cheesy, but what was he going to do? Get up and run away? A huffy noise left him. Raihan snickered at him, hugging him tightly, and–  _ "ah, ah, c-careful!" _ Leon yelped, reflexively folding in on himself. Even such a small movement meant Raihan's engorged knot rubbed up against his abused prostate, forcing a last sputter of fluid out of his cock. He was far too over sensitive for this. He always was, but still.

Raihan hummed, more carefully settling to hold Leon without squishing him. "Yeah, I got it. Take a nap, mate, you know I'll wake you." It didn't need to be said at this point. Leon usually passed out at this point– had to, if it meant resting while he could. Raihan's rut would inevitably act up again and sometimes the second wave made him even  _ more _ ravenous. Besides, the intimacy of letting someone else clean him out (after the first few times it was clear it wouldn't be Leon doing it– he wouldn't be able to walk to even leave the nest, much less make himself presentable) was always easier to bear if he was a little groggy. Easier to give in, to allow himself the affection Raihan so effortlessly gave to him. 

The hand on his back moved up to comb his sweaty bangs from his face.  _ "Sleep," _ Raihan crooned, "I'll take care of you."

_ You don't have to say it,  _ Leon wanted to whine.  _ I've always known. You don't have to say it.  _ But the warmth, the weight of Raihan's knot inside him, always seemed to settle him in a way he couldn't replicate. It was like a weighted blanket, sleepy and comforting. 

The best parts of a rut are always the time in between, he thought shamelessly. With Raihan curled overtop him, cradling him inside and out. It should have made him feel caged. They were going to be stuck there for a while– just long enough for Leon to doze off– but it was while he was warm and safe and bundled up in Raihan’s arms. Like cuddling a massive blanket with a heartbeat. 

Giving it was familiar and easy, and Leon did it without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this upload is a little rushed bc im late for lecture but sadnbjhbdskn heres some porn happy First Supermoon Of 2020! Worm Moon calls for knotting. Sorry it aint werewolf au sandbjhafbdsd see yall later


End file.
